


Afternoon Delight

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, anchorman - Freeform, sorry i had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius explains to Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Bossuet what love is, through the art of song. Yes, I am afraid I have created a Les Mis/Anchorman fic. Some parts are very OOC, some are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm sorry, but I hope it makes you chuckle at least a little...

"COSETTE FAUCHELEVENT AND I HAD SEX AND NOW WE'RE IN LOVE!" Marius shouted loudly from his glass office, his arms flailing about in the air. Everyone turned to look at him and Enjolras turned away from Combeferre, with whom he was having a conversation and shouted loudly:

"Nobody cares about your lonely soul, Pontmercy!"

Marius blushed. "Did I say that loud?" 

"Hey you pretty much yelled it." Courfeyrac answered, standing opposite Marius.

"Well I can't help it.. It's FANTASTIC!" Marius replied smiling at nothing in particular, but still managing to punch his fist triumphantly in the air.

"What's it like Marius?" Grantaire asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"The intimate times? Outta sight my man!" Marius chuckled, clicking his fingers and pointing them at Grantaire.

Courfeyrac closed the door of the office. "No, the other thing. Love." 

"Yeah... What is that?" Bossuet asked tilting his head slightly.

Marius was slightly thrown by the question, of course his insides were screaming about breathless delights, and the light of the sun. But how could he explain to his friends? "Well... it's tough to explain..."

"I think I was in love once." Courfeyrac nodded.

"Really? What was her name?" Marius asked, smiling encouragingly.

"I don't remember." Courfeyrac replied shrugging.

"That's not a good start.. but keep going" Marius frowned slightly.

"She was Brazilian... or Chinese... or something weird. I met her in the bathroom at a K-Mart and we made out for hours. Then we parted ways never to see each other again..." Courfeyrac explained with a sad smile on his face. 

"I'm pretty sure that's not love..." Marius told Courfeyrac slowly.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Dammit!" 

"I love..." Bossuet looked around the room, his eyes landing on something. "Carpet..." Marius nodded with a confused expression, looking Grantaire in the eye with worry.

"I love desk..." Bossuet continued.

"Bossuet, are you just looking at things in the office and saying that you love them?" Marius asked.

"I love lamp." Bossuet announced determinedly.

"Do you really love the lamp, or are you just saying that because you saw it?" Marius questioned the man.

"I love lamp." Bossuet shrugged and repeated his sentiment slightly louder. "I LOVE lamp.

"Do you really wanna know what love is?" Marius asked the three seemingly clueless men.

"Yeah." Grantaire nodded interested. He needed to know what love was. Needed to see if what he felt was love.

"Yes! Tell us!" Courfeyrac added pleadingly.

"More than anything in the world, Marius!" Bossuet commented. 

"Well... it's really quite simple... It's kinda like..." Marius started, then cleared his throat and began to sing. "Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight. Gonna grab some afternoon delight. My motto's always been when it's right, it's right. Why wait until the middle of a cold, dark night?"

Suddenly the other three men joined in the singing. They had a great harmony going on. "When everything is a little clearer in the light of day..." Marius pointed his finger at the three encouragingly. "And we know the night is always gonna be here anyway..." The four carried on, sounding great. 

"Thinking of you working up my appetite, looking forward to a little afternoon delight." Courfeyrac and Bossuet took the high notes, whilst Grantaire and Marius nodded and smiled at each other, clearly impressed with their friends talent. "Rubbing stick and stones together, making sparks ignite and the thought of loving you is getting so exciting!" The two carried on sounding pretty darn good.

"Sky rockets in flight!" Grantaire and Marius joined back in, bringing back those killer harmonies.

"Booooooooooooooooom!" Grantaire added the amazing sound effects.

"Afternoon delight." The others sang.

"Whooooooooop." Grantaire finished.

"You guys have it there." Marius nodded impressed.

"Huh..." Courfeyrac nodded.  


"Aaaaaaaafteron Delight." The four men nailed the last part.

"I don't know Marius... That sounds kind of crazy..." Grantaire sceptically added. Did this awesome song really explain his feelings for a certain blonde?

"Sounds like you have mental problems, man." Courfeyrac worriedly told Marius, who shook his head.

"Yeah, you have mental problems, man..." Bossuet repeated.

"Yeah he really does." Courfeyrac agreed.

"...Man" Bossuet added quietly.

"AFTERNOON DELIGHT" The four men harmonized one last time and then carried on their day. Bossuet had some stuff to do and walked out the door.

"Gotta make a phone call..." Marius stood and Courfeyrac and Grantaire nodded.


End file.
